


Superbatfamily dinners

by CyrahX



Series: The many stages of Jay and Dick's very special relationship [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Just Kidding Ha, M/M, Normal Life, Poor Bruce, SuperBat, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrahX/pseuds/CyrahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason asks himself why he isn't even surprised anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbatfamily dinners

A few months ago, Bruce had started to arrange biweekly family dinners on Alfred's demand. 

The butler wanted to keep up the family bond and thought it was very important to see every one of the family on a regular basis – as a whole. Then it had really become something like a ritual. Only that this ritual didn't always go like it probably should. 

It wasn’t about fights or anything like that; those were very rare occasions, and they'd be fought out on patrol. The old man wouldn't allow those on the dinner table. And he always knew how to handle Bruce or Jason, who mostly were the difficult persons that needed Alfred's special treatment. 

The weird things that happened sometimes were events that could only occur in their family. Dick wouldn't mind because he loved the family like it was; but Jason always asked himself why he wasn't even surprised anymore. 

They had arrived at Wayne Manor just in time. It was shortly before dinner time, and Jay and Dick were already sitting on the table. In front of them were Tim and Conner Kent, his boyfriend he kept from the family for a long time before admitting their relationship. It was a little weird to Jason. The clone wasn't very fond of human behavior sometimes, after all he was what, six years old? He still laughed his ass off about it when he teased Tim. The most funny part was when Tim would start looking like the blushing virgin he sure as hell wasn't anymore. 

Barbara was there too - she was sitting beside Conner, and Steph beside Dick, asking him filthy things about their relationship that should rather stay in the bedroom. 

Of course there was also Damian. The little devil arrived a little late and successfully scared Jason away because he wanted to sit beside Dick. 

"You see him every day, so why would you have to claim him here too, Todd? Are you possessive?" 

He would continue even after Jason cleared the space beside Dick and sat down beside Barbara who immediately asked him about college and married life and all the stuff Jason wasn’t keen on talking about. 

Everyone was there. Even Damian’s pets and that Kryptonian dog; everyone - except for Bruce and his sugar daddy. 

Alfred impatiently looked at his pocket watch and you could practically see the man's unease. He didn't tolerate a violation of those special days, neither Bruce was allowed to do that. 

And the worst was, everyone knew what was probably going on. 

The meal was already on the table when it happened; like the head of the family wanted to confirm their suspicions: Everyone's attention was drawn to the ceiling where loud and massive noises resounded from the upstairs room. 

It sounded like someone was moving furniture, or breaking it. 

"The lovebirds having super-sexy time again?" Steph asked grinning, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Wow. That must hurt," Barbara threw in. 

"Knowing Bruce, I kind of imagined that he likes it rough," Dick commented amused. 

Jason wasn't quite at ease with those imaginations, but he just had to say the following, because Tim. 

"Must be awesome to have a super-husband or boyfriend. If you like it super-hard." 

Tim blushed, just what Jason wanted. 

"Oh my god, please stop," Conner said totally embarrassed and clearly uncomfortable. "How can you talk about your dads like that and still laugh?" 

"Disgusting," Damian grumbled, "Do not talk this way about father! Even though he is letting his lowest drive dominate him." 

"I believe Master Bruce will not like my spanking as much as Master Kent’s," Alfred said almost casually, earning everyone's – especially Damian’s – shocked look; his sigh not passing anyone by. The man was angry. 

Suddenly, the noises from upstairs became louder. Everyone looked up and saw the ceiling plaster crack and crumble into their soups. 

"Sweet Jesus," Jason spoke under his breath, sounding utterly scared; never tearing his gaze away from the ceiling. Just like everyone else. 

"That’s gonna leave a mark…” Even Steph sounded terrified. 

"Say, Conner; Don't you Kryptonians know that humans are fragile?" Jason asked the deeply ashamed Conner who didn't dare to uncover his face. 

"Jason!" Tim hissed, and Jason laughed. 

"Jay, stop!" Dick scolded scandalized, "Maybe Kon's the soft type of guy. You don't know that." 

"Dick!" 

"You are unbelievable," said Damian, before turning his attention to anything but their conversation. 

"Aw, the devil's uncomfortable. Is it because of that boy you like? What was his name... Colin?" Steph teased. 

"Shut up! Don't bring Wilkes into this!" 

"You know there's a reason your cheeks are red right now," Barbara joined and giggled. 

"There will also be a reason why you are bleeding out of your chest if you mental defectives won't behave!" 

" _Behave_ ," Jason repeated sarcastically, making fun of his little brother’s choice of words. 

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen" Alfred interrupted then. "Your fathers are about to arrive." 

"He didn't say 'come' on purpose," Steph whispered and laughed together with Babs and Jay. 

Then the door to the dining hall opened and there stood Bruce and Clark Kent, their father's husband for the fifth year so far. 

Bruce's look was murderous; everyone knew not to broach the subject and was sure Bruce would wipe that smirk off Clark's face soon. He had probably used his powers on him. 

"Good to see you all," he said then and took his place on the head of the table; Clark on the other side. Alfred sat down beside Steph. 

Their family dinners would more than often be like that. There’d always be something that made this whole situation either weird or crazy; and the siblings would always tease one another. 

It was beautiful though, and once everything was settled, dinner would proceed like normal dinners would; as normal as a family of gay superheroes with a billionaire avenger dressing up as a bat, a psychically disturbed thirteen year old assassin, an alien stepfather and -brother, a pet cow and a flying dog could be anyhow. 

That evening, Jay and Dick would enjoy a peaceful meal between their family – their family that was very special, just like themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you won't get used to this fluffy puffy side of their life... Storms are about to come sooner or later! D:


End file.
